la speme ultima dea
by shani
Summary: pensieri di malfoy


La biblioteca era sempre stata il suo posto preferito. Della casa almeno. Sempre che quella potesse essere chiamata in quel modo. A lui sembrava qualcosa di distante, da sfoggiare con i compagni. Ma da tenere ben celata agli occhi di tutti.  
E pensare che tutti lo invidiavano! Tutti si facevano ingannare dalle apparenze e dalla maschera che metteva su ogni giorno. Il suo vero io ogni tanto tornava a farsi sentire, soprattutto nelle notti interminabili in cui il dolore e la paura non lo facevano dormire; ma quando il sole lo svegliava la mattina il bambino tornava a dormire.  
Era stanco di vedere sua madre sempre troppo impegnata nella sua vita mondana, suo padre troppo distante per accorgersi di lui.  
Stanco di gente che pensava di conoscerlo ma invece non aveva capito niente di lui, come mister "perfezione potter". E della sua amichetta genialoide.  
Un giorno dopo l'altro, un giorno dopo l'altro continuava a ripetere a se stesso. Ogni sera era un giorno in meno che doveva fingere, un giorno in meno dalla liberazione.  
Spesso aveva tentano di avvicinare quella fine, ma c'era sempre qualcosa che lo tratteneva, una speranza che forse sarebbe arrivata.  
Ma non sapeva da dove.Non sapeva quando. Ma sarebbe arrivata un giorno.  
E un giorno l'aveva davvero vista arrivare, ma si era ingannato. Non era nella paura che l'avrebbe trovata, ne negli occhi freddi di quell'uomo che si trovava giù in salotto ora. Occhi da rettile,freddi come due pozze di sangue ghiacciato: gli occhi di Voldemort.  
E così era divenuto un mangiamorte, suo padre era fiero di lui. Forse aveva avuto ragione Hagrid quando aveva detto che erano tutti marci.  
Nelle file dell'oscuro signore si era illuso di trovare quello che cercava: gloria, potere, persone disposte a gettarsi nel fuoco ad un suo gesto. Come Tiger e Goyle ad esempio, i de bestioni che lo seguivano dai tempi di Hogwarts.  
Aveva trovato persino l'amore. La luce della sua vita, che però non era riuscito a portarlo via da quell'inferno, forse perché anche lei ne era immersa.   
Si erano sposati una fresca mattina di primavera, in grande stile, come si addiceva alla sua famiglia. Suo padre l'aveva fissato a lungo ma non gli aveva detto nulla. Tranne che presto avrebbe dovuto dargli un erede. Qualcuno che portasse avanti la famiglia, o meglio il "nome" della famiglia.  
Ma non sapeva che in realtà loro due aspettavano già un bambino. Sapevano che era un maschio, nella sua famiglia i primogeniti lo erano da sempre.  
Eppure quella luce non era arrivata neanche nel momento del "si".  
E ora si trovava in quella stanza, seduto sulla poltrona di velluto a guardare il fuoco scoppiettare nel camino. Le fiamme danzavano frenetiche, come agitate da un vento improvviso; quasi a cogliere un grande momento.  
"Signor Malfoy…venga presto, venga.E' un maschio"- la voce dell' elfo domestico lo risvegliò dai suoi pensieri. Sorrise a se stesso: un maschio, l'erede. Sarebbe stato solo questo per lui, da tempo aveva capito che non sarebbe mai riuscito ad amare come gli altri. Forse nessun padre nella sua famiglia ne era mai stato capace. E lui non sarebbe mai stato un'eccezione.  
Aprì la porta della nursery. La bambinaia che avevano assunto era là, nella sua divisa bianca che teneva tra le mani un fagotto informe di coperte che urlava.  
Appena lo vide la donna gli andò incontro sorridendo. Prima di riuscire a risponderle qualcosa lei già gli aveva messo il bambino urlante tra le braccia.  
Era strana la sensazione che sentiva.Ma non era certo spiacevole.  
Si azzardò a guardare giù, e i suoi occhi incontrarono due laghi grigi che si aprivano al mondo. Il bambino smise di urlare , come in attesa di sentire qualcosa. In attesa di sentire la voce di suo padre.  
E in quel momento seppe che la luce era arrivata. La speranza che aveva cercato per tanto tempo era in colui che teneva tra le braccia, era celata dietro quegli occhi tanto simili ai suoi:suo figlio, non più un erede come lo era stato lui.  
Si chinò ulteriormente sul bambino : "Benvenuto tra noi, Draco Malfoy." 


End file.
